


Sexy, Misguided Anger

by prettycheese21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: By "Fun" I mean sex, Conference Room Fun, Denial of Feelings, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humor, It doesn't last very long, It's a slight description of off screen sex, It's not really sex though, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slight confession of feelings, Tony Being Tony, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of tension, the feud between (Name) and Pietro seems to have only gotten worse. After an off-hand comment from Tony sparks questions, the Avengers come to a rather startling discovery about their two coworkers and their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy, Misguided Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Look, a post! So this was idea that came to me late Saturday night. Now, this is my first time attempting to write for Pietro, Wanda, and Maria Hill, so they may be slightly out of character (sorry if they are). Let me know what you think down in the comments; should I write more stuff like this? Should I write more Pietro?
> 
> Let me know! And enjoy! :)

   "There are approximately one million thirteen thousand nine hundred thirteen words in the english language and I can't string together any of those words together to even begin to describe how much I want to hit you with a chair!" (Name) shouted, glaring daggers at Pietro.

   "The feeling is mutual. And I have two languages to choose from," Pietro growled back, looking equally irritated with the woman in front of him.

   This had become a normal occurrence whenever (Name) and Pietro had to spend more than half an hour in the same room. It used to be one of them would say something mildly annoying and the other would respond in kind, which started the bickering and would then escalate from there. Now, they argued for the sake of arguing. And the other Avengers were getting sick of it.

   "Oh for god's sake, will you two just fuck already?" Tony exclaimed after about ten minutes of listening to them fight.

   The two instantly stopped their screaming and turned to yell a simultaneous, "WHAT?!" in Tony's direction.

   "Oh, come on. It's so obvious you two want to bang each other. So just do it already," Clint interjected.

   "We do not wan to 'bang' each other!" (Name) screeched defensively. By now, the others were watching the exchange with interest, forgetting they had a debriefing to finish.

   "Uh, yeah, you do," Tony stated. "You two practically eye sex each other every time you walk into a room."

   "You have no idea," Wanda said, looking vaguely disgusted.

   Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Do tell what you mean by that."

   "Well, you all know I can read minds," she began. At their nods, Wanda continued, "I make it a habit to check in with everyone regularly. Lately, the minds of (Name) and my brother have been particularly filthy. It is like a full on porno in there, and they are the stars."

   The others turned their attention to the pair in question. Both individuals had looked at each other in shock before they looked away, clearly mortified that their secret was out (if their blushing was any indication).

   "Oh. My god," Tony cackled. "I knew it! You owe me twenty bucks, Rogers."

   "I owe you nothing," Steve stated firmly.

   Natasha smirked, "Let's give the lovebirds some privacy." She walked out, the others following behind her.

   "Lovebirds? More like dogs in heat," Tony muttered, shutting the door behind him.

   The silence that followed was awkward and full of charged tension. They kept glancing at each other, waiting for the other to speak. To say something, _anything_. (Name) bit her lip, looking at Pietro, her arms crossed rather uncomfortably over her chest. Pietro rubbed the back of his neck, now looking anywhere but her.

   The quiet soon became too much for (Name). "Is it true? What Wanda said, is it true?" she suddenly asked.

   "And what if it is?" he questioned.

   "Well, I'd do this." (Name) pressed her lips to Pietro's.

   He wasted no time in responding to the kiss, pulling her body closer to his, deepening it. Things quickly became heated; gentle kissing turning into a heated, rather intense make out session. Tongues clashed and fought for dominance as (Name) was pushed against a wall, her hand sliding up to tangle itself in Pietro's hair.

   At the tug of his hair, things escalated even further. It was then that clothes went flying and the silence was replaced by moans and groans of pleasure.

* (Timeskip) *

   Tony had gone down to the workshop to buffer out the dents and scrapes that his suit had obtained during the latest mission. He'd been welding on a new attachment to the suit's arm when he was interrupted by a phone call.

   "It's Agent Hill, sir," FRIDAY informed.

   Sighing, Tony said, "Patch her through."

   A moment later, Maria's voice asked, "What the hell are you doing in the conference room?"

   "I'm not in the conference room," his brow furrowed in confused concentration as he continued to work.

   "Well, somebody's in there," she stated, rather annoyed. A loud, feminine sounding moan came in faintly through the call, obviously background noise. "And they're doing it! Oh god."

   Tony was about to question who the hell could possibly be in there when he remembered. They'd left Pietro and (Name) alone in the conference room about twenty minutes ago. And he was pretty certain they hadn't come out.

   He started cackling at the realization, leaving Maria to question, "What's so funny? Do you know who's in there? What the hell, Stark? Answer me!"


End file.
